


There's a fountain

by proof_of_ownership



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proof_of_ownership/pseuds/proof_of_ownership
Summary: Funerals are hard for everyone. This one has shaken the world.Based in the song "there's a fountain/it don't make sense" from the musical "parade"





	There's a fountain

Everyone sat in Adrians living room in silent mourning.

“Did you ever hear her laugh? When she laughed you swore you'd never cry again.” Adrien said quietly and painfully. The newscaster that had managed to get into the house silently filmed the event about to unfold.

“Did you ever see her smile? Her smile was like a glass of lemonade.” Alya said as tears rolled down her face.

“And she said funny things.” Nino said and put his arm around his wife's shoulders.

“And she wore pretty dresses.” Chloe barely breathed out.

“And she liked to see the pictures at the VFW hall.” Nathaniel said and took his wife's hand and held his daughter in the other.

“She loved ridin’ swings.” Tom said in a shaky voice.

“And she liked cotton candy.” Sabine choked out.

“But I think she liked the pictures best of all.” Adrien's eldest daughter Cristina, or Crista for short, said. This broke everyone. She and both her siblings were far too young to go through this. Crista was so much like her mother. They spent so much time together. She was 5 now. She would remember her mother. Emma was 3 she loved her mother as well but who was to know is she would remember her. Ethan was only 3 months old now. He never truly got to meet her.

“No it don't make sense to me, that she won't be around.” Gabriel couldn't meet anyone's eyes.

“No it don't make sense to me, to put her in the cold and lonely ground.” Emilie just like her husband, looked to the floor.

And no, it don't make sense, the way the world could let you fall.” Luka said. Saying the first thing he had said all night.

“I swear it don't make sense to me at all.” Adrien said as he held his children closer.

“She had two crooked teeth.” Alya said between tears.

“She had cuts on her fingers.” Nino comforted his wife.”

“She worked next to me last summer.” Chloe said with melancholy.

“Once a week we used to play.” Crista said.

“And she knew how to read.” Emma attempted to form a proper sentence.

“She would smile at the foreman.” Nathaniel smiled.

“And i can't believe he took my friend away.” Luka choked up.

“No it don't make sense that she will not be there.” Tom cried out.

“She loved when i tied ribbons in her hair.” Sabine broke down.

“And no it dont make the way the sun can still burn down.” Alya said painfully.

“God forgive me what I think.” Adrien trailed off.

“Tell me son. You got any idea who it was?” The news reporter finally chirped in. Everyone glared at him.

“God forgive me what i wish right now.” Adrien said and glared at the man.

“I don't know the cowards name. I don't know the bastards face. But I swear right now to God: he ain't ever gonna get away with what he done to Mari!” Adrien was practically yelling as he looked into the camera.

“Let him quiver in his boots! Let him run until he bleeds! I won't rest until I know he is burning in the raging fire of hell forever more!” He said angrily as tears poured down his face.

Gabriel knew what he had done. He had killed marinette while she was ladybug. He didn't mean too. He didn't know. But now he feared the day his son found out who killed the love if his life and mother of his children. Emilie helped in the matter. She as well didn't realize the consequences yet to come. What had they done?


End file.
